


One More Night

by BlondeCanary



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeCanary/pseuds/BlondeCanary
Summary: Supposed to take place during HP & the Order of the Phoenix.Clarke and friends enjoy an evening of banter and butterbeer in the Gryffindor common room while Voldemort is gathering his troops in the dark winter night outside.Wrote this 2 years ago and didn’t know what to do with it but I just couldn’t throw it away. Hope you’ll enjoy it!





	One More Night

“Spin the bottle?” Bellamy suggested

“No!” Octavia and Clarke yelled in unison, the latter looking possessively at Lexa, while Raven only shrugged.

They were sitting on the floor of the Gryffindor common room, having one of their weekly half-serious, half-nonsensical drunken conversations. 

They weren’t supposed to be there. It was late and they all had classes the next morning. But everything had been so gloomy ever since Umbridge had taken over the castle that a little harmless rebellion coupled with some liquor-soaked fun – basically, teenage friendship – was the only thing that kept them going. (Of course, Hermione Granger had tried to discourage them, reminding Lexa of her prefect duties. But it was half-hearted, even from her. School rules didn’t mean much in times like these.)

“Alright, Truth or Dare then!” said Miller

The girls reluctantly agreed and Jasper promptly asked Clarke who had been her first crush in Hogwarts. She blushed and answered that it had been Oliver Wood.

 

A few embarrassing revelations and several shots of firewhisky later, Miller had ended up kissing Monty and the game had turned more global as questions were not asked to one person in particular.

“Girls, worst pick-up line ever?” Jasper asked a little groggily.

“Wanna take a ride on my broomstick?” said Clarke.

“Classic,” Jasper said, high-fiving Monty.

“You have the portkey to my heart.” said Octavia, rolling her eyes.

“Did Lincoln say that?” Lexa asked with a smirk.

“That one's actually cute!” Clarke commented.

“The word you're looking for is 'rubbish'” said Bellamy with a disgusted frown.

“You're a Chaser and I'm a Keeper, my wand is at the ready, I'd like to touch your sni–” Raven recited, looking like she had plenty more to tell.

“Alright! We got it!” Jasper and Monty cut her off.

“I’d like to get my basilisk into your chamber of secrets.” Lexa blurted out, much to everyone's astonishment, without blushing at all.

She had already drunk way too much for that. She did however loosen the green tie that circled her neck while her classmates looked at one another with astonishment.

“Someone really told you that?” Monty asked.

“Ew, even Bell's not that bad!” said Octavia.

“Men are really disgusting.” said Raven with a revolted look.

“It was after a Harpies game Clarke and I went to last summer” Lexa answered “from some guy who was really drunk. I told him I wasn't into that and when he said it was even better, Clarke–”

“I accidentally collided my knee against his crotch” the blonde continued “bloody arsehole!”

“Ouch!” said Miller.

“Nice!” said Raven, raising her hand for a high five.

Lexa didn't say anything but looked at Clarke with a proud smile.

“And Lexa spilled the content of his glass onto his head, it was kind of hilarious” she continued.

“I would have paid to see that,” Monty mumbled.

 

Later, Octavia and Lexa were on the verge of falling asleep – they were that type of drunks – while Raven and Monty giggled at potions things that no one else understood and the others were pretty much talking nonsense.

They heard the portrait of the Fat Lady swing open and a sheepish-looking Lincoln entered the room.

“The Fat Lady says you mates should stop giving the password to non-Gryffindor students.”

“I knew it, she's such a racist! Well, I'm sorry that I'm so brilliant they put into Ravenclaw.” Raven complained, crossing her arms dramatically.

She tried to stand but realised she couldn't and comically landed on her back, a sight which caused Lexa to laugh in a very uncharacteristic way.

“Don't worry, it's not Ravenclaws we don't like...” Jasper began.

“Nah, just Ravens!” Octavia continued with a smirk.

“Oh, sod off!” she replied, throwing an empty box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans at her face with a nonverbal spell.

“And also, she changed the passwords to 'scallywags'” said Lincoln, sitting next to Octavia.

“Which means it's already past midnight.” Lexa frowned “if Titus finds us, we're dead!”

Nonetheless, she grabbed another bottle of Butterbeer and started drinking from it.

“How was detention?” Octavia asked her boyfriend

“Brilliant! I'm pretty sure 'I must not spread pernicious lies' is soon gonna be tattooed on the back of my hand!” Lincoln answered.

“I'm sorry babe.” Octavia slurred “but I'm so super proud of you. You're the only one who stood up to toad-face and that was so hot! It made me want to...”

“Ok, stop it O, we've heard enough!” Bellamy interrupted.

His sister gave him a drunken, lopsided grin but did not go further into details.

“Oi, don't ruin my fun!” Jasper groggily complained.

“Yeah, it was just getting interesting!” added Raven.

“Jordan, Reyes, you'd better shut it if you wanna keep all your limbs!”

“Remember when he found out that Lincoln had snogged Octavia?” the brown-haired Ravenclaw laughed, unfazed by the seventh year's threats.

“I thought I was going to lose one of the only Slytherins worth speaking to!” Lexa laughed.

“And Titus made you clean all the suits of armour of the fifth floor that you had knocked over!” Miller remembered.

“Yeah, yeah, fun memories.” said Bellamy with an eye-roll.

“I love this place!” Raven commented with a smile.

She had found in the magical world something she could not quite explain, a cheerfulness, a feeling of endless possibilities, that made her happier than she had ever been in the muggle world. Just like Potter had. And that was why she was ready to do anything to protect it.

 

“We should probably find another place to spend our evenings...” said Monty after a while.

“Don't worry, mate, the Fat Lady's always whinging but she's not gonna tell Umbridge,” Miller reassured him.

“Ugh, thank God! I've had my share of weeks of detention,” said Clarke.

“Last time, I thought McGonagall was going to eviscerate you.” 

Raven cackled as if she had said something extremely funny. She was probably imagining the situation in her head.

“Alright, it's definitely time for you to get back to your dorm,” said Clarke, rolling her eyes and pushing a staggering Raven towards Monty.

The blue and bronze-clad boy caught her by the arm with a half-amused, half-exasperated sigh and they walked shakily towards the portrait.

“See you on the pitch Blake, where hopefully Clarke and I's stupid ex will crush your girlfriend's team. No offense Lex.”

“None taken, it's not like I'm gonna be playing tomorrow. Thanks to bloody Umbridge.”

She shared a bitter look with Lincoln who added:

“At least we got to crush Gryffindor before she chucked us out.”

“I don't know what was funnier, Jasper, your face covered with mud when you fell or the fact that you managed to set your own broom on fire,” said Octavia 

“It just sucks that winning, for us, means giving Malfoy the victory as well” Lexa commented.

“I would have done anything to wipe the smile of that tosser’s face,” Raven grumbled. As a muggle-born Ravenclaw who had good marks, this made her and Malfoy natural enemies. “Little Voldy Junior, ready to follow in Mummy and Daddy’s steps!”

“Yeah, I would know all about that…” Lincoln mumbled.

Octavia put a hand on his shoulder while he exchanged a grim look with Lexa.

Meanwhile, Raven had instantly sobered up and appeared horrified by what her sentence implied.

“No, I didn’t mean to say anything about–“

“I know, don’t worry,” Lincoln reassured her softly.

 

But it was too late. It felt as if someone had suddenly opened the window and let in the coldness of the winter night outside. Or as if a dementor had just entered the room. It happened all the time, for any reason, or no reason at all. It was in the papers, underneath the insignificant stories the Prophet reported – the only stories they were allowed to report now. It was in their teachers’ voices when a certain name was mentioned. It was on their faces when someone said the wrong word. It was in anything more or less closely related to Harry Potter. Right then, it was in their minds and on their lips, but no one said a word.

And, for a minute then, they were all frozen in place, as if petrified but the awful reality of the world around them. As if the despair it sometimes brought kept them from moving. Or as if not moving could prevent time from flying, storming into their lives and tearing everything apart.

No, they could not do that. No one could. Not even Dumbledore who had been no more able to prevent Voldemort’s return than to keep the Ministry out of Hogwarts’s business.

They could not escape the it, but they could keep the cold at bay, at least for one more night. That was why these nightly reunions felt so good, and so important. Because they were closing that window, even just for a little while. Being together like this meant that they were keeping the heat inside, between themselves, while they still could. They were creating happiness that no dementor could ever survive.

 

“Right, we should go too” Lincoln finally said to his Slytherin classmate, “I still have to finish that dream diary for Jaha...”

They all sighed in compassion, partly because nobody liked Professor Jaha's class, but mostly because it was nice to have a distraction.

“Don’t remind me of that nutter!” Raven said, with a little more enthusiasm than necessary.

“Well at least that’s one class we know we’re not going to fail!” Jasper said, giving Miller a pointed look.

Indeed, the only reason some of them hadn't dropped it was because it was easy to get good marks, their teacher being a kind of loony self-proclaimed prophet.

“Just write that you dreamed of some pseudo-religious crap. Last time he quizzed me, I made up a story about afterlife and he talked about it for the whole class,” Miller said with a shrug.

“Yeah, but that was because you had been too busy talking our ears off about Roger Davies's prowess in the last Quidditch game for the whole weekend instead of doing your homeworks. I still can't get your comments about his abs out of my mind.”

“Thank you, Bellamy, for this amazing visual, now we'd better leave before I barf in your common room,” Lexa said, finally getting up and dusting off her trousers.

“Always the romantic!” Clarke deadpanned, though still giving her girlfriend a kiss.

“Tell me about it, Lincoln 'you-have-the-portkey-to-my-heart'!” she replied with a huff.

Everyone except Lincoln and Octavia laughed and the taller boy blushed and looked at his girlfriend accusingly.

“Well I'm sorry but I'm drunk!” she answered, “you know I can't control what I say or do!”

Her boyfriend simply raised his eyebrows before giving her a quick hug.

“We'll talk about it tomorrow,” he simply said.

He kissed her goodnight, took Lexa by the arm and pretended he didn't hear Bellamy answering:

“But, of course, my Romeo!”

Octavia slapped him on the back of the head. And everyone laughed.

 

Yes, it was very late. And they would all be utterly knackered the next day. But it was worth it. One more night in Hogwarts. One more dawn on the verge of breaking.

**Author's Note:**

> My Sorting of the characters was difficult and perfectly arguable, feel free to fight me on this!


End file.
